I'll Be By Your Side
by nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: Everything changed after the International Sport Event Concert. What happens when a certain blonde midget suddenly collapsed, while with the others? Will a certain blue-haired human android finally learn what love is? Will the two groups make a truce, despite their new relationship as rivals in the industry? (UPDATED: PART 3)
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone~ look who is back after two years (I didn't noticed that it has been that long.) I apologize for being on-hiatus for two years, really. I have been busy as a University Student. My choice of program is not that easy, so I have to focus seriously on my studies first._

 _Anyway, I decided to have a comeback in writing by posting this story that was requested to me by KaMi-HiMe BVB 2 years ago and I apologize for taking long to write. This story was supposed to be posted 2 years ago too but due to some circumstances and busy at school, I only able to find time writing right now. Gomenasai..._

 ** _I almost forgot, this story is based at the end of third season (so a bit spoiler's alert)_**

 _So hope you enjoy a short prologue, dozo!_

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

 **Warning: MxM, possible grammatical error and possible out of character.**

 **Rating: T (it might change to M but who knows)**

Enjoy~

* * *

Everything became complicated after what happened at the International Sport Event that occurred two months ago.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were now rivals and with the addition of the new HEAVENS, things will get more interesting. And aside from that, QUARTET NIGHT didn't come back to the Master Course Dorm after their declaration of war against STARISH. This set the STARISH on edge but they got over with it and they were now excited to compete with their senpais as idols.

But as much as they are prepared, unexpected things were bound to happen, be it good or bad...

* * *

A certain blonde-haired male slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that it was still dark. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table that reads '5:30am'. He sighed before his gaze stopped at the bed where a certain cheerful blonde-haired male was sleeping at. The place that used to have a bunk bed.

'No matter what happens, it won't change anything and won't ever go back to normal and he won't ever acknowledge me, no matter what I do,' were blonde male's thoughts.

.

.

.

Then all of a sudden, he found himself clutching his chest, in pain.

* * *

A few hours later, STARISH members were now practicing their new song and new dance steps for their upcoming performance live, in two weeks time.

Hijirikawa Masato and Ichinose Tokiya were both having a conversation about their dance steps and their formation. Jinguji Ren and Shinomiya Natsuki seem to be focused on perfecting their dance steps while singing their new song. Ittoki Otoya on the other hand, was teaching the Agnapolis' next ruler, Aijima Cecil some of the dance steps that the latter couldn't follow. Their composer, Nanami Haruka, was watching the members practice with a contented smile plaster on her face.

The members are very active and cooperative with the exception of one...

Kurusu Syo, the usually active and charismatic member, who is very dedicated in everything he does for the group and for himself, is not in his usual self that day.

He is seen to be leaning against the wall while looking outside the window with a distant look. But if one of the members look closely, it can be seen that he has been clutching his clothes and been wearing a painful expression.

Syo may not know but most of the members were worried about him and knew the reason why he was acting that way.

It was because of a certain blue-haired senpai.

The members even wonder why Syo was even bothered that much, although they knew the answer.

.

.

.

.

You guessed it right!

.

.

.

Kurusu Syo, who was supposed to have a crush on Nanami Haruka, is now in love with youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, Mikaze Ai.

Everyone in the Master Course knew, including their former teachers and their seniors, about his feelings. With the exception of the said blue-haired senior, that is.

Despite the bantering exchange between the two, it was plain obvious for them.

The STARISH members are very supportive and always routing for AiSyo couple but they were afraid that Syo's affection would be a one-sided. Knowing the fact that Ai is a robot to boot and not to mention, their current relationship with them and the current situation they are in.

Anyway, back to the story...

The other STARISH members decided to stop their practice for the time being to take some rest and eat something. After all, it was already lunch time.

Natsuki, being the happy-go lucky, went to Syo and happily glomped on him, surprising the latter.

"Natsuki, you jerk! What are you doing?! Let go!" Syo struggled to get free from Natsuki's bear hug.

"Gomen, Syo-chan. But we all decided to take a break and eat something." Natsuki said as he smiles happily.

Syo blinked twice before smiling slightly, feeling a bit flattered.

'Who knew Natsuki can be this thoughtful.' Syo thought but he took back his thoughts when Natsuki suddenly pulled him and dragged him to where the others are.

"Natsuki, you jerk! Stop running!" Syo shouted in annoyance.

* * *

All of the members of STARISH, with the addition of Nanami and her best friend, Shibuya Tomochika and their former teacher and famous cross-dressed idol, Tsukimiya Ringo were now enjoying eating their lunch, made by Hijirikawa and Nanami.

After eating their lunch, they all decided to get some rest for a bit before going back to practice.

Hence, most of them are having a conversation with one another or so we thought.

Nanami, Tomochika and Ringo were having a conversation about the latest fashion trend and events that will occurred this month.

Hijirikawa and Jinguji seemed to be in a heated debate about something, with Natsuki trying to calm them down while smiling.

Tokiya is seen to be memorizing some lines as he holds a script while sipping some tea.

Otoya and Cecil were seen to be playing cards and flicking each other's forehead as punishment to whoever lose the game.

Syo on the other hand, was listening silently to the girls' talk as he staring outside through the window.

Natsuki, who finally calmed down the two heirs, noticed this and suddenly, he's next to Syo and began to bother him by starting a conversation. Cecil and Otoya, who got bored in playing, also joined the conversation and spouting random stuffs and some non-sense while they were at it.

Syo looked at them in bewilderment and blinked twice before laughing hard.

"Hahahaha! J-just what are you guys doing? I-hahahaha!" Syo mustered to speak but ended up laughing some more.

The Happy-go lucky trio blinked in surprise before laughing as well.

The others, who stopped doing whatever they were doing, had their heads facing the quartet's direction and they all sighed in relief.

'It seems that everything will be alright.' They all thought as they smile, feeling giddy at the scene.

And they all thought everything will be fine but then...

.

.

.

The melody of laughter was replaced by shouts and screams of terror and panic filled the place as they all rushed to Syo's side

.

.

.

Syo lost consciousness while in Natsuki's arms.

* * *

A/N: How's the prologue? Don't worry, there will more 3-4 chapters to come. So please read and review!

PS. Do not flame me as it has been a while since I last wrote a story. ^_^

Luna Ichinomiya


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimers and Warnings are in the first page. Please read and review~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

PART 1

* * *

Mikaze Ai, the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, is seen to be practicing hard on the dance steps. Kotobuki Reiji, the eldest member, is seen to be organizing the dining table with food for lunch. Kurosaki Ranmaru, is seen to be playing his bass and Camus, is seen to be practicing his lines for his next drama.

Reiji suddenly called them, as a signal that lunch was ready. Ranmaru was too eager to stop what he was doing, due to his starvation. Camus silently went to the table and sat down. Ai on the other hand, seemed to not have heard Reiji as he continued to practice.

Reiji sighed when he realized this, so he dragged his feet towards Ai and tapped him on his shoulder. That snapped the latter, stopped practicing and looked up at him with an expressionless look.

Reiji smiled a little, "Ai-Ai, you have been practicing. Take a break for a bit and lunch. The others are waiting."

Ai only hummed as he dragged his feet towards the dining table with Reiji following from behind. Ai sat down and Reiji followed suit. The members started to eat silently, with the exception of Ranmaru commenting on Reiji's cooking. Camus sliced a piece of beef before putting inside his mouth, at the same time, retorting at Ranmaru's reaction from time to time. Ai on the other hand, has been in his own thoughts as he ate his lunch.

'I wonder how they were doing. Are they practicing hard enough? Especially Syo...'

Ai mentally shook his head.

'No, no. Why am I thinking about them? They're our rivals now...'

Ai sighed in exasperation. He has been thinking about them, especially him lately and it bothered him to no end. Because of his musings, he didn't even noticed Reiji pulling out his phone and answering it.

'What is this feeling? I feel something burn around my chest whenever I think about him...why is that...?'

.

.

.

SLAM!

.

.

.

Ai snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard it. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Reiji standing, his right hand were on the table and the other hand was holding the phone on his ear. Not to mention, the look that Reiji has is a bit worrying (Ai may not realized it though). He also noticed that both Ranmaru and Camus stopped eating and were also looking at Reiji.

"Okay, I understand. We will be on our way. Of course, we will have a truce for now. You bet! Okay, See you, Rin-chan! Bye." Reiji took the phone off from his ear and ended the call before putting it in his pocket.

Reiji then looked at them with a worried yet calm expression. He sighed for a bit before speaking, "After we eat, we have to go to the hospital."

Ranmaru munched on his meat before swallowing, so he could speak, "Why do we have to go though? It is not like it is our business."

Reiji scratched his temple as he sighed, "That might be so, but it is somehow our business if it is related to our kouhais, Ran-Ran."

Ranmaru's eyes widened for a bit before narrowing his eyes while looking at Reiji.

"What about them? It's not like we care about them. And just a reminder, we see them as rivals, not just our kouhais, Reiji. So stop being so friendly about them. Aren't you the one who started all this."

"Ran-Ran, I know you are worried about them as much as I do. Also, didn't you hear what I just said? I made a truce with them for the time being." Reiji said as he looked at Ranmaru with an annoyed look.

Ai, who was listening the whole time, decided to speak, "So? What is the reason why we have to go though, Reiji? It is not like it was serious, right?"

Camus continued calmly, "Unless one of them is dying..."

Silence suddenly developed the atmosphere. No one said anything until Reiji broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Uh... no one is dying, Myu-chan. Rin-chan just told me that Syo-chan collapsed during their lunch break. They haven't learned the reason why though. It is a good thing that everyone was with him at that time. Rin-chan also asked me if we could find some time to visit, as their seniors."

"Are you saying that we have to babysit them again? Not a chance, Reiji." Ranmaru grumbled.

"That's mean, Ran-Ran. And I think it is better if we visit, so that we will know what our dear kouhais' situation right now." Reiji pouted.

Camus sighed and coldly stated, "Then why don't you go there by yourself if you want to know, you fool."

"But Myu-chan~ aren't you worried? Didn't you want to see Cesshi-chan?" Reiji whined.

Camus glared at him and was about to say something when Ai butted in the conversation.

"Why don't we all go then? It will not hurt you to visit just this once."

Camus sighed, "Mikaze, it is not like you to agree with Reiji's nonsense."

Ai stared emotionlessly at Camus, "Does it matter? It is not like Reiji will stop bothering us if we disregard his plans to visit."

Hearing Ai's statement, both Ranmaru and Camus could only sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll visit after eating." Both of them said it in unison.

"Yay~!" Reiji cheered and all of them can see Reiji wagging his tail, like a giddy puppy.

Yep, they couldn't say no without being bothered further by this flirty idiot.

* * *

Ringo was seen waiting outside the emergency room, waiting. He was sitting down while his face staring down on his lap and very worried. Beside him was Hyuuga Ryuya, one of the teachers at Saotome Academy and famous Action Star. He has his back leaning against the wall, wearing an unreadable expression.

Nanami was also with them, she was standing opposite to Ringo, staring at the door of the emergency room with a worried expression.

Both teachers and Nanami were waiting for Syo getting out of the emergency room.

You might be wondering where the other STARISH members were? Well, they were forced to attend an interview and a recording by Hyuuga, courtesy of Shining Saotome, the President. The members were skeptical of leaving Syo but both teachers reasoned that Syo would not like it if they skipped their responsibility as an idol and their hardships. So they had no choice.

Ringo started fidgeting his fingers when Syo hasn't come out. It has been three hours since he was rushed to the hospital after all. Nanami and Hyuuga noticed this but didn't make any movement to comfort the cross-dressed Idol as both of them were worried as well about Syo.

'Syo-kun, please be okay...' Nanami thought as she silently prayed for Syo's safety.

"Rin-chan! We're here." A familiar voice shouted, made Nanami snapped her and looked at the owner of the voice. She couldn't help but smile in gladness when seeing them came in the hospital.

It was the QUARTET NIGHT members who came, Reiji being the one who shouted along with the others silently following him from behind.

Ringo and Hyuuga also looked at them and Ringo stood up from the bench, looking a bit relief but remained worried.

"Oh Reiji-kun, I am glad that you all came. I hope we didn't bother you while you are having schedules." Ringo apologetically stated.

"It's fine, Rin-chan. We tried our best to come here as soon as possible but the managers are stubborn today. And we were also worried about Syo. Anyway, what is the situation right now?"

Ringo shook his head, "Syo-chan has been in the emergency room for three hours now. I don't know what really happened but he suddenly collapsed while laughing along with Nacchan, Oto-kun and Cecil-kun. It all happened suddenly."

"He must have been overworking himself." Ranmaru stated as he crossed his arms.

"We wouldn't be worrying much if it was caused by exhaustion, Ran-kun. He hasn't been working too much for a few days, because the others always tell him not to over work himself and he's been under surveillance for a week."

Ai raised his brow at this and asked, "Why is that?"

Ringo only shook his head, not knowing or is it?

Ranmaru snorted at this and said drily, "He overworked himself even before you took action of keeping himself overworked. Figures..."

Ai narrowed his eyes as he stares at the door of the emergency room, not knowing what to react.

Camus only sighed before silently walking away, leaving the others. Possibly going to the lobby to read.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru, a bit annoyed at his insensitive comment.

Reiji then faced Ringo and said, "Maa, maa, Rin-chan. I'm sure Syo will be alright. He's strong, ne?"

Ringo smiled a bit and nodded his head before taking a glance at Hyuuga, who nodded his head slightly in agreement. Ringo smiled before turning his gaze at the emergency room.

Ai, who heard Reiji, thought, 'Syo, you better be alright. I still need some answers...'

Hence, the seniors and the former teachers were waiting for Syo to come out.

And then the emergency room's door opened...

* * *

The rest of the STARISH members were standing there in, eyes widened in surprise. No one really expected that their seniors (with the exception of Ai, who went to the lobby, requesting for the bill and Hyuuga, who had to go to his schedule) would be there when they get in the hospital and in front of Syo's assigned room.

Earlier, Otoya received a text from Ringo that Syo was sent in one of the private rooms and told them to come as soon as possible.

Syo's parents were called as well by the doctors but the one who came was Syo's brother, Kaoru. There were some incidents happened here and there but everything went fine before STARISH's arrival.

So anyway...

"R-Rei-chan? What are you doing here?!" Otoya expressed his surprise.

"Kurosaki-san is also here." Hijirikawa commented.

"Even Camus came!" Cecil exclaimed happily.

"Yo, Otoyan~ Long time no see. We received a text from Rin-chan. So we decided to pay a visit." Reiji happily responded.

"How long have you been here, Kotobuki-san?" Tokiya asked as he picked the basket full of fruits from Otoya, who was happy at the moment.

Reiji grinned, "We have been here for two hours, Tokki. And we were supposed to go back to the hotel right not. We were just waiting for Ai to come back."

Natsuki giddily butted in the conversation, "Where is Ai-chan then, Reiji-senpai~?"

Reiji looked at Natsuki and answered, "He went to the-"

"I am here."

Everyone jumped in bewilderment when they heard someone spoke as they turn their head to see Ai leaning his right arm against the wall while his feet were crossed, looking at them with his usual poker face.

Reiji sweat dropped before smiling at Ai, "Ai-Ai, when did you come back?"

"Just now, Reiji. Anyway, the doctor already came out and said that Syo's awake now. We can enter the room now. Just lower your voice or behave carefully."

Everyone chorused 'Yes' before entering one by one, with Ai as the last person to enter along with Ringo.

Upon entering, they saw Syo lying on the bed as his eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki called.

Syo's eyes widened a bit before turning his head sideward, looking at Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Syo's eyes became larger when he noticed that it is not only Natsuki, but the rest of members of STARISH and their former teachers. He was also surprised to see their seniors, QUARTET NIGHT there but more surprised at the group's youngest member, to the point he abruptly sat up from the hospital bed.

.

.

.

.

"A-Ai, what are you doing here?"


	3. Part 2

A/N: Disclaimers and Warnings are in Chapter 1. Also, please read the Author's Note at the end (reasons for late update)

* * *

PART 2

* * *

"A-Ai, what are you doing here?"

Everyone all turned their heads and looked at Ai, who was standing there with his usual expression.

Ai looked at their faces with an expression of 'What are you looking at? Want to have another set of schedule?' look before. Turning his gaze at Syo and answered, "Reiji dragged us here after receiving a text from Ringo, telling that you are here. So here we are."

Syo looked down as his hands grasped the white sheet, "I see..."

Reiji face palmed, disappointed at Ai's statement. Ranmaru sighed and Camus shook his head. Same goes to the other members of STARISH: Otoya looked like a puppy, Natsuki and Cecil were both sad, Tokiya, Jinguji and Hijirikawa looked at one another then shook their head in disappointment.

Ringo and Nanami stared at each other, not knowing what to react.

Ai raised his brow at the sudden awkwardness in the atmosphere.

'What's with these people? I only answered Syo's question.' Ai thought as he observed the others.

As Ai was in his own world, everyone in the room thought one thing...

.

.

.

'Mikaze Ai is an idiot/a fool.'

* * *

All the occupants in the room were now settled down. Some are sitting on the bench. Some are leaning against the wall. Nanami and Ringo were the only ones who were sitting beside Syo, in case Syo fainted again.

But all of them became tensed, including Syo, when the door opened and a doctor entered the room. The doctor looked around and saw the others before setting his gaze at Syo and smiled.

"How are you, Kurusu Syo-san? Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Izumi and I was the one who checked you up earlier in the emergency room."

Syo nodded his head in acknowledgement before he responded, "I am a bit dizzy but I feel fine, for now."

Dr. Izumi nodded his head, "I see. To be quite honest, you are quite a lucky guy to be alive until now."

This made all the people present in the room to be focused more on the doctor.

Dr. Izumi smiled as he saw them listening before continuing his statement, "I heard about you from the other doctors, regarding your condition before. They even told me that you used to be here a lot due to your condition. As a matter of fact, I was told that you were supposed to live until twelve years of age. Most of the doctors, who knew about, were surprised to see you kicking until now."

Ringo stood up and asked the doctor with his unusual nervous voice, "What do you mean, sense-"

"It means he was supposed to live until the age of 12 due to his heart condition."

Everyone turned their heads to see the intruder and all of them blinked their eyes when they saw a doppelganger of Syo.

Everyone, except Ai, Syo and Natsuki looked back and forth. No matter how much they look, both Syo and doppelganger looked the same. They have the same face, eye color and the color of their. Even their body structure, if they dare say it.

The only difference though was their hairstyle. If Syo's bangs were parted to the right (or is it left?*), then this said doppelganger's bangs was parted to the opposite side.

The Syo doppelganger smiled calmly at everyone, unintentionally locked his gaze at a certain cyan-colored hair before turning his gaze at Syo.

"How are you feeling, Syo-chan?"

"K-Kaoru... why are you here?" Syo asked, a bit surprised to see Kaoru in the hospital, of all places.

"Hm? Did I not tell you the other day that I will be an intern?" Kaoru asked as he tilted his head.

Syo was about to reply when Ringo and Nanami, who were more worried about the former's health, asked Kaoru instead, "Can you elaborate what you mean about earlier?"

Kaoru looked at the ladies (as what he assumed) and answered, "Syo-chan, like I said and what Izumi-sensei informed you earlier, was supposed to be alive until the age of twelve, due to his weak physique and have a very fragile heart. Also, his height took a toll on his body because of it. Hence, the reason he is small than the average height. The reason why is still alive, because of his perseverance and his admiration for the action star, Hyuuga Ryuya-san, whom I assumed was here earlier."

Reiji butted In the conversation by asking, "But who are you? Why do you know so much?"

Kaoru smiled and was about to answer but Ai decided to speak.

"Kurusu Kaoru. He is the younger brother of Syo. You can tell by his appearance that he is a twin. His height is four inches taller than Syo. He was supposed to be studying at Saotome Academy. He also play violin along with Syo and Natsuki. But never pursued music and instead, pursued on being a doctor. That is according to my data."

Kaoru stared at Ai, who leaning his back against the wall next to the door, with an unreadable expression.

"You seem to know me. Are you, by chance, Mikaze Ai-san?"

"I am." Ai briefly responded

Kaoru seemed to be in his thoughts before smiling at Ai, "I see... so you are the senpai that Syo-chan mentioned at one time. I hope _**he**_ didn't bother _**you**_ much, Mikaze-san."

Ai, who detected a hint of double implication in that statement, didn't bother to respond.

Feeling the tense atmosphere, Dr. Izumi broke it by stating this, "In any case, Syo-san has to stay here for a while until we can be certain that he is already fine, is that okay?"

The idols, nodded their heads in understanding (with the exception of Ranmaru, Ai and Camus). Dr. Izumi nodded his head before turning his gaze at the younger twin and asked, "Kaoru-san, may I ask why you are here?"

Kaoru looked at the doctor, "I heard that my brother was rushed here and I was asked by Professor to inform you that there will be a meeting in... about right now."

Dr. Izumi seemed to remember, so he faced everyone in the room and said that he will come visit again, to check on Syo's health then he says his goodbye before walking out of the room, with Kaoru, who waved bye to his brother and the rest before following suit.

All of the occupants in the room, turned their heads at Syo, who looked anywhere but those eyes of his friends.

Natsuki, being the person, who had known Syo for a long time, asked him, "Syo-chan, does what Kaoru-chan told us earlier, true?"

Syo lowered his head and stared at the white sheet that is covering his lower body, "Ah. But it was a miracle that I am still alive until now. I have always been weak, even as a kid. And because of that, Kaoru has been the one taking care of me when our parents were busy ever since we were young. We all thought that I would be done for if it wasn't for Hyuuga-sensei, who I saw on television for the first time. His acting and moves and words made me admire him and that motivated me to become stronger and able to overcome my weaknesses."

Ringo patted Syo on his shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure Ryuya will be proud of you if hears that. Syo-chan.

"We will always be here with you, Syo-kun, no matter what happens." Nanami sincerely smiled at Syo.

Natsuki smiled and Otoya cheered, "I agree with them, Syo!"

Cecil, the youngest member* smiled and also agreed.

The rest of the visitors told him some encouragement words with the exception of Ranmaru, Camus and Ai, which was expected.

Ai stood up straight and was about to walk out of the room when Reiji asked him where he was going.

Ai turned his head for a bit, "You do realize that the visiting hours will be over in a few minutes. Plus I still have schedules to attend. So, I will be going now." And then Ai was gone.

Syo looked at the door with a sad and hurt look swimming inside his bright blue eyes. And that expression didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Tokiya, Ranmaru and Hijirikawa sighed; Jinguji shook his head; Natsuki frowned; Cecil and Otoya blinked their eyes; Camus closed his eyes, thinking how insensitive and impossible Mikaze Ai is; Ringo and Nanami were kind of disappointed; and lastly, Reiji couldn't help but twitch in irritation.

Reiji was usually a easy-going type of person but it seemed like we won't be seeing it for a bit...

.

.

All because of one Mikaze Ai, for being stupid and dense and insensitive and other terms that you may insert to describe him.

And this irritated Reiji to no end. And he wondered why he being like that. Oh right, because he's a robot and not human but THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!

.

.

Silence...

.

.

Everyone, including the depressed Syo, looked at Reiji in bewilderment and the latter stared at them with his eyes widened then his face rose up in different shades of red, due to embarrassment.

"D-Did I said that out loud?"

The stares that he received from everyone said, 'What do you think, genius?'

Reiji ignored their gaze but smiled at Syo, as if nothing happened.

"Just ignore Ai-Ai, Syo. He may seem insensitive-" you got that right "but I assure that he is also worried-" yeah right "so don't be depressed, ne?"

Syo blinked for a bit before smiling softly."Hai..."

Reiji nodded his head and was about to say something when...

" _ **Announcement: visiting hours are over. Visitors, you may able to leave once you said your goodbyes. I repeat, visiting hours are over, visitors. You may take your leave once you said your goodbyes."**_

The members of STARISH informed Syo that they will visit again tomorrow. Reiji smiled and promised to visit also as the other two senpais walked out of the room. Nanami informed Syo that she would visit again, along with some clothes and stuffs, courtesy of the patient's request. Ringo stated that he would visit too once, and if there was a possibility, he would drag Hyuuga and the president, Shining Saotome too. And with that, all of them waved their goodbyes and left the room.

Once everyone left and the door closed, Syo let out a sigh, tired of the commotion earlier. Syo leaned his back against the bedpost, while looking at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier.

Especially about a certain someone's indifference.

'Why is he like that? Is it because we're rivals now...? Or what...'

Syo closed his eyes, 'I don't understand you... Ai...'

.

.

While Syo was in his own world inside the room, from the outside, someone was leaning against the wall next to the door.

Kurusu Kaoru.

He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms while thinking, 'Syo-chan...'

* * *

That night, the STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT members -sans Ai, who was away at the moment; Cecil, who was called by Shining Saotome; and Syo, being hospitalized- had a meeting via video calling in their respective smart phones, with the exception of Tokiya and Otoya, who were in the same room at the moment.

* * *

A/N: I will type their conversation in a chat box way (Not really). Here's the sequence:

 **Name:** statement _-actions-_

So... like that. Anyway, on with the story

* * *

Conversation via Video Chat

 **Tokiya:** So why did you call us, Kotobuki-san? _-sips coffee-_

 **Otoya:** _-sits beside Tokiya, holding a mug.-_

 **Hijirikawa:** My question exactly. 

**Jinguji:** _-nods head-_

 **Camus:** This better be good, Kotobuki _.-holding a book-_

 **Ranmaru:** This better not because of tho-

 **Reiji:** Of course it is about them, Ran-Ran. _-beams-_

 **Ranmaru:** Can you just leave them alone, Reiji? _-face palm-_

 **Natsuki:** Are we going to play matchmaker? _-getting hyper, just thinking about it_

 **Reiji:** Hai! I mean, Syo practically needs our help. _-nods head-_

 **Hijirikawa, Tokiya, Ranmaru and Camus:** I refuse to participate in such thing. _-deadpan-_

 **Reiji:** EH?! Nande, nande?! _-teary eyes-_

 **Otoya:** _-blinks-_

 **Jinguji:** Why not? It would be interesting, seeing Ochibi-chan and Mikaze as a lovely couple. -chuckles-

 **Ranmaru:** Oi! Stop putting ideas inside his head. You shouldn't bother. It's better not to meddle with their business, not ours. Stop crying, you idiot! _-glares at Reiji-_

 **Reiji:** B-but... _-teary eyes-_

 **Tokiya:** We can support them but it is better if we let just watch on the sidelines. Just let them solve their problems themselves.

 **Otoya:** Also, if there were something to happen-

 **Natsuki:** We will be there for them. _-smiles-_

 **Hijirikawa:** In any case, we won't interfere unless necessary.

 **Reiji:** _-sulks at the corner-_

 **Camus:** Stop sulking, you fool. It won't change our mind, even if you do something cringe-worthy.

 **Reiji:** Myu-chan... _-pouts-_

 **Ranmaru:** Stop being persistent, Aho.

 **Reiji:** Fine... but I still think they need a little push, Ran-Ran. _-pouts-_

 **Tokiya:** _-sighs-_

 **Otoya:** Does this mean...?

 **Natsuki:** We will have a truce?

 **Reiji:** Yep, because we will support our kouhais' love life. - _nods head-_

 **Ranmaru & Camus:** _-groans in displeasure-_

 **Tokiya & Hijirikawa:** _-sighs in resignation-_

 **Jinguji:** _-chuckles in amusement-_

 **Natsuki & Otoya:** We're in! _-beams-_

 **Reiji:** Yay! Anyway, here's my plan...

Everyone, even the forced ones, all listened to Reiji about the plan. And it took an hour to explain the said plan.

 **Reiji:** And that is the plan. So we call this "OPERATION LOVE: AxS" _-laughs-_

Everyone sweat dropped at this, only Natsuki laughed alongside Reiji. Couldn't even react at this childish senpai and to the point of not even noticing a certain someone was standing behind the eldest brunette.

 **Ai:** What are you all doing? Isn't about time you all sleep? _-stares blankly-_

.

.

And awkward silence enveloped the atmosphere.

.

.

Then, in 3...

2...

1...

.

.

 **Everyone:** _-screams-_

And everything became chaotic during that night.

* * *

The next day, Ai arrived at the hospital and was now standing in front of it, carrying a basket full of different fruits in his left hand and on the other, carrying a bouquet of flowers with different variation: Carnation, Wisteria, Yarrow, and Mignionette.

Ai sighed, 'Why am I doing this again?'

And then he remembered what happened earlier...

* * *

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _ **Ai woke up at exactly 7:00 am for his daily routine when the door of his room opened and saw Reiji barged in, feeling hyper in the morning.**_

 _ **Ai mentally groaned at this and looked at Reiji with a his usual expressionless face, "What do you want, Reiji?"**_

 _ **Reiji beamed, "Ai-Ai, you're awake?! Ahahaha."**_

 _ **Ai narrowed his eyes and this made Reiji gulped nervously.**_

" _ **I just came to tell you that we were all busy today, except for you. So if it's okay with you? Would you visit Syo in our stead?"**_

" _ **No." Ai immediately declined.**_

 _ **Reiji kneeled down and looked up at Ai with his puppy-dog eyes and Ai wouldn't admit it but he may dared say that he saw a pair of dog-ears and a tail wagging excitedly, not mention flowers at the background. Ai couldn't help but twitched at the sight.**_

" _ **Please Ai-Ai...? I mean, aren't you worried about Syo? Even for a little tiny bit?" Reiji pleaded as imaginary dog ears dropped a bit.**_

" _ **No." Ai then, walked out of the room, with Reiji following him from behind like a lost puppy.**_

 _ **Both the eldest and youngest were running circles around their place from five minutes to two hours and this made the said youngest tired and sighed in exasperation. The eldest of the two, seeing Ai, beamed in victory as he gave the youngest a very suffocating hug.**_

" _ **Thank you, Ai-Ai! I owe you one. Anyway, do not forget to buy some fruits and flowers of get well, okay?" With that, Reiji let go of Ai and gave him a list of the things that he would buy for Syo.**_

 _ **Ai only could sigh in defeat.**_

 _ **Fortunately for him, Ranmaru and Camus were already gone and already at work.**_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

* * *

'I thought I was going to die earlier...' Ai thought as he walked inside the hospital and to the lobby.

The nurse at the lobby smiled when she noticed Ai walked towards her.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Uh... may I request for someone to deliver these to Kurusu Syo?" Ai showed the nurse the things he was carrying, "I have a schedule in twenty minutes, so I won't be able to deliver it myself." Ai stated as he gave the nurse and stiff smile.

The nurse smiled, "Of course, sir. Please wait a mo-"

"Why don't you deliver it yourself, Mikaze-san? I am sure Syo-chan will be thrilled to see you." The voice interrupted.

Ai turned his head to the side, only to see Kaoru smiling at him, though his eyes were not that friendly.

Ai looked at him blankly and stated what he had told the nurse but Kaoru was quite persistent. Ai had no choice but to oblige and apologized to the nurse, who in return just smiled in understanding.

* * *

Both Ai and Kaoru were walking side by side, towards Syo's designated room, which was on the fifth floor. Why he was designated there, it was due to fans, who might dare visit him.

Instead of a friendly atmosphere, there was tension surrounding them. No one said anything until they reached Syo's room. Ai knocked on the door and opened the door, when he heard a soft 'come in'.

When Ai entered the room, with Kaoru from behind, he noticed Syo's surprised look.

Syo still looked the same to Ai but he noticed that he was thinner than usual. Ai noted to himself to bring some food next time.

Ai walked towards Syo, who was sitting on his bed and showed him the basket full of different fruits and the bouquet of flowers.

"Reiji asked me to bring this to you, along with some flowers as a get well soon gift." Reiji did request for it but the flowers was Ai's choice to buy it (and even picked up what kind of flowers too.)

Syo grinned softly, "Thank you, Ai..." then looked at his brother, "Kaoru, can you get these flowers and placed it in a vase or something?"

Kaoru only nodded his head and walked towards Ai to picked up the flowers from said person before walking out of the room to get some vase.

Ai then sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Syo with a serious expression and asked, "How are you feeling now, Syo?"

Syo stared at Ai for a bit before looking away, "I'm fine. At least, for now that is. I feel bored as well and perhaps...restricted?"

"Hmm... it can't be helped. You are sick after all." Ai stated as Kaoru re-entered the room with the flowers in a vase in his hands and walked towards the end table beside the bed.

"Here you go, Syo-chan. Also Mikaze-san, aren't you in a hurry?" Kaoru said as he placed the vase on the end table.

Syo stared at Ai, not even caring if he showed that he was sad. Ai who noticed Syo's expression, he couldn't help but smile a bit and ruffled said Syo's hair unconsciously, causing said person to shrug it off in irritation. Although his actions contradicted what his feelings were. Why? Because he -as much it pained him to admit it- liked the touch, especially coming from the untouchable Mikaze Ai.

Ai retracted his hand from the blonde's head, "I'll let you become very rude right now, especially to me, Syo because you're a patient but once you get discharge, I'll give you a set of schedules that will make you busy for one year, Syo." Ai stated and Syo whined at Ai for being a sadist, not even noticing it but Kaoru saw a glint of mischievousness in the usual expressionless pair of blue eyes.

Ai didn't laugh but Kaoru also can see a slight hint of amusement in his eyes.

'Interesting but...' Kaoru thought as he observed his brother and Ai's interaction.

Ai said his goodbye and told Syo that he would try to visit again the next day, though Syo could predicted that it would take him two or three days before visiting him again.

Not that Syo minded but deep down...

Kaoru told Syo that he would walk Ai out of the hospital in appreciation of visiting. Syo just nodded his head.

Both Ai and Kaoru then walked out of the room.

Syo stared at flowers Ai brought and leaned towards it to smell it.

It made him smile genuinely and grateful.

* * *

Ai and Kaoru once again walked side by side but this time, there's no tension between them. Kaoru thanked Ai for visiting and waved at him as the latter only nodded and was about to be on his way out when both of them encountered with a group of males.

And it was not a normal group..

It was...

.

.

.

"HEAVENS..."

* * *

To be Continued...

* Cecil is actually the youngest member. Being 15-16 years old at that. Syo is the second youngest member (according to wikia)

 **Clossary:**

Nande = Why

Aho = Stupid

 **Flower Language:**

Wisteria = Warm Welcome

Carnation = Wellness

Yarrow (Achillea) = Healing

Mignionette (A variety of daisy) = Good Health

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I got sick for a week and my laptop's been a pain for the whole week after I announced that my laptop was fixed. Also, please excuse my writer's block too. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and my other UtaPri stories too.

Also, please read my drabble challenge and send a drabble request if you like. Especially Utapri characters that you want to appear next. Just a reminder that it can be romance, friendship or humor. And keep it Rated T as well.

That is all.

See you again in Part 3 of the story.

Luna Ichinomiya


	4. Part 3

A/N: Hey, guys! It's been two years since my last update. Also, you guys notice that I changed my username for the third time (and the final one.). This will be my permanent username from now on.

Anyway, I was able to fix my laptop and recovered all of my stories, including this one and this time, as I am enjoying my vacation, I will try to finish this before another semester starts again. I apologize for a lot of OOCs in this part as I rushed to finish it. I will do some revising at the later date. For now, hope you all enjoy this part.

Disclaimers and warnings are all in the first chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

PART 3

* * *

"HEAVENS..." Ai muttered.

Kaoru looked at the group of seven boys. He knew them by their face as he attended the event in secret along with his and Syo's parents to support the latter. He remember them because of their eccentric entrance after announcing QUARTET NIGHT as the winner.

As he looked at them, he noticed the shortest member of HEAVENS, for some reason was staring at Ai with something he could not named it. But something tells him it may not be good. He stealthily glance at his side, only to see Ai's expression and to his surprise, was darkened but only for a bit and it return to his usual expressionless self.

Otori Eiichi smirks and greeted Ai, in a way that makes Kaoru annoy for a bit.

"Well, well~ What is a QUARTET NIGHT member doing in a place like this? I am hoping you are all fine and can still face us after what happened last time."

"Hah! Hope you all do not back out or else." Hyuuga Yamato says as he crosses his arms around his chest.

And some other comments from the others, with exception of Sumeragi, Eiji and Shion, who are not with them at the moment.

Ai did not say anything.

"Oh~ what's this? Then the rumor that 'STARISH member Kurusu Syo is confined here,' is all true? Hahaha, serves him right." It is the HEAVENS' shortest member, Mikado Nagi's statement.

That statement though did not affect Ai but it sure hit some nerves to him that he did not notice. On the other hand, Kaoru is ready to pummel Nagi but stops when he heard Ai's response.

"If what the rumors say is true or not, it is not really any of your business. As of why I am here, it is also not your business. And I assure you that we do not back out from a competition. Not being a hypocrite but that is a fact." Ai coldly says as he walk forward then passes by the current four members of HEAVENS before glancing at Kaoru, who look stunned at the moment, "I will be on my way now. Please send my regards to him, Kaoru."

That snaps out of his stupor, Kaoru nods his head, acknowledging Ai's words before leaving the scene, not wanting to be in the same place as HEAVENS.

Eiichi creepily laughs.

Yamato "tsk"-ed

Kiryuin shrugs then stroll towards the counter to flirt with the nurse stationed there.

As for Nagi, he is pouting for no reason. It seems like his plan of cracking Ai's emotion seem to not work.

He needs to do something for that idol to crack...

.

.

'To make him fall for me and only me...'

* * *

The next day, which coincidentally is Ai's day off, is walking towards the hospital, with a box of cake (or is it chocolates? Oh well) and a plastic full of grocery items. Not to mention, a bothered expression planting on his usual stoic face.

He has been wondering what the younger Kurusu twin meant yesterday...

* * *

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _ **Ai stepped out of Syo's ward first and Kaoru followed and was the one who closed the door behind them. Then Kaoru turned around and looked at Ai with an unreadable expression. Ai stared at Kaoru with his usual expression and asked, "What is it?"**_

" _ **What do you feel about my brother?"**_

 _ **Ai raised his eyebrow at the question, "What do you mean?"**_

" _ **I know what you are, Mikaze-san. My brother has been telling me things about you. He admires you, like how he admires Hyuuga-san or is it more than that? I am not sure. But everytime we meet or talk to each other on the phone, he always manage to include you in our topic. I can tell that you are aware, Mikaze-san about my brother's feelings for you. So I am asking again, what do you feel about Syo?" Kaoru stated as he looked at Ai with a stern look but if you look closely, there's a glint in his eyes that hinted that he was curious.**_

 _ **Ai sighed, "I do not know what you are talking about nor where this topic is going. I will be frank. I do not have any feelings for your brother nor do I know what love is. If you know who or what I am, then your question is something quite hard to comprehend."**_

 _ **Kaoru looked calmly but Ai could guess that he was trying to control his emotion, for the sake of the eldest twin. Kaoru lets out a deep breath, composing himself before talking, "I can tell you are confused or new to this but..." Kaoru reached out his arms and his hands grabbing Ai's left hand, squeezing it gently before continuing, "Can you at least, give Syo a chance? I know that I am asking too much and it annoys you at this very moment but for my brother's sake, please consider, especially with his condition now. Please..."**_

 _ **-Flash Back End-**_

* * *

"...let Syo enter your life', huh?"

Ai stares at his left hand –that holds a plastic full of grocery items –then sighs and shakes his head, to distract himself. He focuses himself in finding Syo's private ward.

Once he reaches the his destination, he knocks on the door twice and he hears Syo's soft voice from the other side, that gives the sign to come in. He opens the door softly and walks inside the room and softly closes the door behind him.

Ai could feel Syo's stare at him as he walks around the room until he reaches the table to place the stuffs he is holding.

As he organizes the grocery items and the box, he asks Syo without turning around, "What do you want to eat? I bought some food that would maintain your balance diet. Also, I bought some cake. Your favorite is Strawberry shortcake, right?"

When Ai never hears Syo's response, he turns around, only to see Syo sitting up from the bed and is looking at the window, arms crossing around his chest. If you look closely, Syo has his mouth puckers into a pout.

Ai raises an eyebrow here and asks again, "Syo, what do you want to eat?"

Syo ignores him as he keeps on staring at the window.

Ai sighs and turns his back to Syo and continues to do what he is doing earlier.

Behind him, Syo glances at Ai's back and pouts again.

'Give me your attention, damn it!' Syo screams in his head.

Syo keeps on complaining in his head, not noticing Ai sitting on the left side of the bed beside him and leans closer to his ear.

"You sure have the guts to ignore me, huh?" Ai whispers and made Syo almost jumps out of the bed, holding his left ear with his hand. Ai even notice that Syo's face is red, like a tomato.

For some reason, this made Ai furrows his eyebrows and decided to check Syo's temperature by placing the back of his left hand on Syo's forehead, which made Syo become redder than before.

"W-what are you doing?" Syo jerks off and stutters.

Ai stares at Syo before stating his observation, "Obviously, checking on your temperature and according to my data, you are perfectly fine with thirty-seven degrees celsius but why is your face so red? You are not having any diseases too."

Syo mutters how airheaded Ai is and that he should go and die somehwere. Ai hears this but decides to ignore it by getting up from the bed and goes to the table and prepares some food for Syo but he never forget to ask first, "What do you want to eat?"

"I am not going to eat anything."

"You know that you have to eat something."

"I don't care."

"You are really stubborn, Syo."

"So what?"

"Do you want me to triple your schedule?"

"Why do that? It's not like I am still alive by that time."

Ai stops preparing and turns around to look at Syo.

"What are you trying to imply, Syo?"Ai narrows his eyes at Syo and for some reason, he did not like where this conversation is going but he remains cool.

That is where Syo snaps and starts screaming, "Don't you get it?! For an AI, you sure are stupid. Ai, I am dying! I can die any time soon! I can even die today or tomorrow, so why should I eat?! It's a waste of time!"

And then Syo starts throwing tantrums by throwing the pillows and trying to pull the wires connecting to his bodies but was not able to do so when Ai, who rushed immediately to his side and prevents him from pulling the wires by holding his wrists.

"Syo, stop it!"

"Why should I?! How would you understand anyway?!" Syo screams as tears starts flowing down from his eyes.

"Syo, you should stop being unreasonable. How would I understand, you ask? Sure, I do not know how but according to my data, thinking like this would not solve anything, especially in regards of your health. And do you have any idea how this kind of thoughts that you have would affect everyone? Especially Natsuki and Haruka?"

"You are not a freaking psychiatrist, to know how I thought and feel!"

"Syo-"

"And why are you acting like this? Why would you care? I can tell that you are here because Reiji-senpai only asked you to take care of me. I am merely a simple accomplishment to you. Since I already know, you should leave now. LEAVE!" Syo tries to get away from Ai's hold.

"I am not leaving until I make some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Make me, Ai. Make me." Syo glares at Ai.

Ai lets go of Syo's wrists and instead, places his hands on Syo's shoulder and slowly leans Syo's whole body to his chest, which made the latter's eyes widen in surprise.

'W-what is he thinking?' Syo's mind is in the state of confusion as he feels Ai's right hand touches his back, possibly trying to calm him down.

"Syo, you may think I do not care about your well-being but I do. You say that I am hear on Reiji's request? That is true at first. But today's visit is on my own accord. Reiji did not even know that I was here."

Syo feels Ai's hold loosen then feels his chin being tilted up, so he let it be and now is staring at a pair of beautiful shades of cyan eyes that he have ever seen. It made Syo's heart skip a bit.

Ai on the other hand, feels something he could not explain as he stares at Syo's teary blue eyes.

As they both stare at each other, Ai decides to continue his speech, "And honestly, why would I bother coming here in the hospital to see you after hearing you collapsed, if I do not care? Even if Reiji insisted, I would not bother to come but I did. So what do you think it is?"

"B-but-"

"Why am I acting like I don't? There needs to be someone who should act like nothing happens. STARISH members, Haruka, Reiji and Ranmaru are already worried as is. Even Ringo and Ryuuya are worried, Especially after knowing the possibility. But Syo, you should not be pessimistic over this. You can overcome this, like how you overcome it before. It is so not like you to give up now."

"W-well, I am being realistic now."

"Your optimism is not that bad, if you ask me and I rather you have that in this situation."

Syo snorts at this, maintaining his gaze on Ai

"Just so you know, you still will do triple of your usual schedule once you are fine."

Syo pouts, "Way to ruin the mood, Ai."

"I am being realistic now." Ai says as the corner of his lips curls up into a smirk.

Syo growls and glares at Ai, "Stop trying to look smug, jerk."

Ai ruffles Syo's hair, "So, will you eat now?"

"I-I guess..."

"I'll bring the sliced apples here."

Ai walk towards the table to get the plate of sliced apples before going back to Syo's side and places the plate on Syo's lap.

"Thanks, Ai."

"Eat now. I'll go get some water for you. I forgot to buy one, so I will be back,"

"O-okay..."

And Ai left the room.

* * *

Ai returns to the room with two bottles of water in his hands and checks that Syo is staring at the window. He also notice that there is one more piece of apple on the plate that is placed on the side table.

"Why didn't you finish your food?" Ai asks as he walk towards the bed and hands a bottle of water to Syo, which he picks it up.

"For you." Syo replies as he uncaps the bottle and drinks water from it.

"You should not have. That is for you. I'll eat something later."

Syo pouts.

Ai softly smiles as he ruffles Syo's hair, "Spoiled brat."

"Well, I am making the most of it since you are not punishing me." Syo smugly says.

"What makes you think that? I can still punish you, you know."

"In what wa-" Syo is not able to finish when Ai's face leans closer to him, a few centimeters away.

"A-Ai...?" Syo stammers when he notice the younger's stare at him.

Ai did not say anything as he keep staring at Syo and it made the latter nervous but he closes his eyes shut as he feels something soft on his lips and kisses him gently.

Ai is not sure what is going on but he feels warm. He is aware for some time now that he always feel warmth whenever he is near Syo. Very different from the others. Now that he presses his lips against Syo's, the warmth increases and somehow, something is fluttering in his stomach. Was that possible for him? An AI?

To feel the nice warmth that he feels, he deepens the kiss gently and to his surprise, Syo returns them with the same gentleness.

And the both of them are in their own world of blissfulness, forgeting the matters at hand.

* * *

That night, Syo is lying on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Why did Ai do that' He asks himself as he unconsciously places his thumb on his lips.

'It's still there. Stupid Ai, of all days, why now? When I am trying to...' Syo closes his eyes,

.

.

.

.

"Move on...and...forget..."

And Syo falls asleep.

* * *

Ai opens the door to the hotel room that he and the other members of the QUARTET NIGHT resides in. He closes the door before leaning his back against it, holding his chest with his hand.

'Why is my chest feeling warm? Though, it does not hurt nor making me feel like shutting down. It's very different from that one time.' Ai asks himself before sighing hopeless. Not even his system would answer his question, after all.

Reiji, who appears from the kitchen, sees Ai leaning against the front door, and greets him cheerfully, "Oh! Ai-Ai, when did you come back? Glad that you are able to come back on time though. Your dinner is on the table. Ran-Ran is still eating while Myu-chan would be coming home late because of his schedule."

Ai only nods his head before regaining his position and strolls around the hall to the kitchen to eat his dinner, leaving Reiji alone.

Reiji stares at Ai's back until he is gone. His expression changes into a serious one.

'Ai-Ai, I guess it's about time this senpai makes some sense with you. For both you and Syo's sake.'

* * *

Later that night, Ai could not sleep so he goes out of his room and goes to the veranda, only to see Reiji sitting at one of the chairs.

Reiji looks up and smiles softly at Ai, "Yo! Can't sleep?"

"Ah." Ai sits down on one the chairs, opposite to Reiji.

"What's bothering you, Ai-Ai?"

Ai did not glance at Reiji but at the starless night sky, "Why did you ask?"

"It is not like you to be bothered and if you think you mask it well, try again."

Ai sighs and decides that it is better to open up than being bothered by the fool nonstop.

"I visited Syo at the hospital earlier."

Reiji's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait, what? I thought you have a long schedule today. Ai-Ai, what is going on?"

"I did have a schedule but I finished it earlier. I said that I have a long schedule as an excuse to visit Syo. I don't know why but I had the urge to."

"Are you worried about Syo?"

"I don't know but I guess I do."

Reiji sighs but he asks for more details, "What happened then, during your visit?"

"Syo and his usual stubborness. Then he throws a tantrum but I was able to calm him down."

"And?"

Ai sighs as he really does not want to tell everything but he really does not have any choice, so he told Reiji the whole details, not leaving any single detail.

* * *

"Wait, you kissed him?! Like really now, Ai-Ai?" Reiji exclaims excitedly.

Ai raises his eyebrow at Reiji's reaction, "Why are you acting like a fool? There's nothing to be excited about, Reiji."

"But Ai-Ai, you kissed Syo. That itself, is more exciting."

"Reiji, you're not making sense."

Reiji stares at Ai, his usual cheerfulness gone, "So, how does it feel when you kissed him?"

Ai is surprise at the change of mood but he hides it by answering, "I feel warm. Although, I do not know why."

"Ai, what's the reason why you kiss Syo.?"

"Do I have a reason, just to kiss Syo?"

"Of course, you have! You don't just kiss a person without any reason. That's common sense, Ai-Ai." Reiji bluntly responds, looking at At with a deadpan look.

Ai uncharacteristically squirms in his seat, "Well, I do not know but I had the urge to."

Reiji sighs and asks Ai to look at him in the eye, which the latter did.

.

.

.

.

"Then what do you really feel about Syo, Ai-Ai?"

* * *

A/N: So, how's the chapter? Please review about your thoughts. Either positive or negative, it's fine. It's been two years after all. Your reviews will be helpful for me to improve. Also, I am currently typing the 4th part and when will it publish, not sure. But hope you all look forward to it.

For now, ciao ciao~

-nicoleloudanielle18


End file.
